


Treasure

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Tony has been enjoying dancing with Natasha the last few fundraisers they attended. He hopes he can have more than that.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short, but I hope people like it!

Natasha grins at Tony from across the room. Out of all the Avengers they are the only ones who get some form of entertainment out of these fundraisers. They are good at the talking and the dancing and they know all of the best rumors about anybody in the room. It’s business to them both, yes, but they have managed to make it into something exciting. 

The last few fundraisers, he and Natasha have danced together. It was exhilarating. Tony wants more and he hopes Natasha will give him that. Judging by the look in her eyes and the fact that she is headed his way, he thinks he might have a chance. 

“We should dance,” She says. 

“We should,” Tony agrees. 

She takes his hand in hers and pulls him towards the dance floor. The DJ starts a slower song and she presses her body against his. It feels good to hold her and she’s good at this. With anyone else, this would just be a game to Tony but with her it never is. He hopes he’s not a game to her either. 

She brings her lips to his ear, then softly speaks.

“You should kiss me,” Her lips touch his ear in a soft kiss, then she pulls away. 

He kisses her. The feeling of her lips on his is magnificent and he prays to a God he never really believed in that he will get to feel them again. Maybe Natasha is the one he worships. There is a lot he is willing to do if it means calling this woman his. 

She lets go. Smiles at him. It’s not one of her usual smiles. Not rehearsed or like she’s going to eat him alive. He thinks that maybe she is showing him the real Natasha. It’s a gift he will always treasure. 

“You should ask me on a date,” Natasha says, “we can’t only dance at fundraisers, after all. And after you ask, you should take me home.” 

He does. He asks her out. Then takes her home. Sleeping with her in his arms is even better than kissing her. It’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr, please say hi to me if you want to!


End file.
